Change For The Better
by Nelo-Hatsu
Summary: Kagome who's a hanyou and her two hanyou sisters move to LA with their family where they go through some changes, and meet old friends and new...i'm bad at reviews...please R&R....rating because of language....InuKag, MirSan, others are told in the story.
1. Prologue: A New Home Part One

(A/N hey guys!!! This is just a note to tell you that this story is written in cooperation with my friend becool-2004. We'll each be writing chapters in turn. We'll tell u who writes what chapter...oh and sorry to all my reviewers to my other story, I was really stuck and my friend suggested we write a story together...and then sum ideas just popped into my head ^_^ oh and we might draw sum pictures for this story...I hope I get a scanner soon.... anywayz please read and review! ~_^ (some characters are OOC by the way....)  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah Inu Yasha blah blah not mine blah blah or another Inu Yasha series' characters blah blah excepts for Kinhatsuko, Nelo Angelo, and Pacchari Terma.  
  
Prologue ~ Moving to a New Home (Part I)  
  
"Wow, this place is awesome!" Kinhatsuko exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, as she looked out her window.  
  
Nelo looked past their sister Kagome from the other side of the car, "What you mean? Chicago is way better. We left all our friends there."  
  
"Nelo Angelo Higurashi! Don't start again." Their mother Solange said from the driver's seat.  
  
"But mom-"Nelo argued.  
  
"No buts either..." Nelo huffed and turned to look out her window again.  
  
"Mom, why did we have to move anyway?" Kagome finally spoke-up.  
  
"Kagome, please! Not you too!" Solange sounded very exasperated now.  
  
Nelo and Kagome both huffed. Kinhatsuko now looked sadly out the window. 'I'm don't like moving ether, I left all those things I was used to seeing since we were born. And it's not easy to be accepted as a half-demon... '  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"WOW." The triplets said in unison.  
  
Kinhatsuko looked at their mother, "You never said it would be THIS big!"  
  
Solange smiled, "We thought to surprise you. Oh and grandpa should be waiting for us inside."  
  
"GRANDPA!" the hanyou's exclaimed with delight.  
  
Solange parked the car in front of the garage. All three girls got out of the car and ran toward the giant house (A/N It was barely a house anymore, more close to a mansion.  
  
The hanyous ran through the front door, "Grandpa, Grandpa!"  
  
Then they finally saw their surroundings. The space was very beautifully decorated and the rooms had high ceilings.  
  
"We're in a palace..." Kagome murmured.  
  
Their staring was interrupted by a croaked voice coming from their left, "Girls!"  
  
They turned their heads, there in the doorway to what seemed to be a sitting room was and old man with a walking-stick. He had a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Grandpa!" The tree hanyous launched themselves at him. When they reached him they hugged him so hard he could barely breathe.  
  
Just then Souta their little brother who was also a half-demon, and their full dog-demon father, Kuramu (A/N thought he didn't really look it except for the elf-ears, otherwise though he has black hair, and no symbols anywhere on his face or anywhere on his body)  
  
They had been riding along with the moving truck behind the car Solange and the girls were riding in.  
  
Souta looked over to his sisters, and he could barely make out the old man standing behind them.  
  
"Grandpa!" he ran toward him. The girls moved away just in time, as Souta threw himself at their grandfather,  
  
Kuramu, who was still standing at the door, smiled at his daughters, "Common, I'll show you the rest of the house," he winked, "and the pool."  
  
Kinhatsuko jumped into the air, Nelo Angelo yelled a triumphant, "YES!", and Kagome squealed in delight.  
  
Solange walked in, and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
  
She turned to her daughters, "after we show you the house, we're going shopping and then to your new high school to register you, and get your uniforms.  
  
The she looked over at Grandpa, who was trying to walk toward them, while dragging Souta who was clinging to his leg.  
  
Kuramu, and Solange sighed, and the triplets sweat dropped.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
After the children got a tour of their new home, (A/N we'll be describing the house through the story) the family (except for Grandpa) got into the car, and went in search of a mall.  
  
When they arrived at the nearest mall, they walked in and Solange turned to the group, "Alright, Souta you go with you father and get new clothes, and school supplies, school starts in less than a month. Meet you at the entrance in three"  
  
Souta and Kuramu looked at each other, grinned then ran into the nearest video-game store.  
  
Solange sighed, "You girls come with me." She turned away and walked into the most boring store possible.  
  
The girls followed. After half an hour of watching their mother go through boring clothes, the three hanyous were bored out of their minds.  
  
Solange seeing the look on her daughters' faces, sighed, "Alright, here you go a hundred dollars each. Go get clothes and school supplies. We'll meet you at the main entrance in two and a half hours"  
  
They took the money with a quick "Thank you mom" then dashed out of the store.  
  
Solange shook her head and went back to browsing through the store.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The girls were wandering the mall, looking for stores that would interest them, they hadn't bought anything yet.  
  
They decided to sit at the food court to get some drinks and have a break.  
  
"So what kinda clothes we gonna get?" Nelo asked as she sipped on her Pepsi.  
  
"I donno, I always wanted to change my look, I just never got the chance to..." Kinhatsuko said thoughtfully, while taking a sip from her cream soda.  
  
"What kinda look did u have in mind, Hatsu?" Kagome asked as she put down her can of root beer.  
  
"I donno something outgoing..." Hatsu drained the last drops from her can, then got up to throw it away into the nearest trash bin.  
  
"Yah, I think its time for us to make a change. Our old look is so boring." Nelo said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, "You're right, I'm tired of this preppy look."  
  
"You know," Hatsu said as she sat down, "What I was thinking of was a sorta punk/skater mix. If you know what I mean..."  
  
Nelo and Kag nodded their heads.  
  
Hatsu looked thoughtful again "You know...I always wanted to get a piercing..."  
  
she smiled as she took her money out of her pocket.  
  
Nelo and Kag were wearing mischievous smiles.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hatsu asked.  
  
The girls got up in a rush.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so boring, but it was the intro after all. I promise it'll get better ~_^ Please Review and let us know what you think, The second part to the prologue will be coming soon. This chapter was written by Fluffy-Baby  
  
Fluffy Baby  
  
( Y)  
( , ,)  
c( ")( ") 


	2. Prologue: A New Home Part Two

((A/N Alright we know that these chapters will be the same ...but bare with us...this story was deleted out of our other one account cuz we had it in two of our accounts so they called it "double posting"...meh...so the next 3 chapters will be the same as the ones that were already posted there....then the ones after that we have started on...so of course they'll be different..thanx to raven girl for giving us a heads up... and thanx to all our other reviewers!!! ^_____________^))  
  
Disclaimer: FB~ *in a girly voice* mine, mine, mine, mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, MINE, MINE, MINE- Bc04~ WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! FB~ Well....he is mine...*sigh* alright, alright I kidnapped him...I confess BC04~*slaps upside head* U DON'T TELL THEM THAT U MORON! NOW THEY'LL COME AFTER US AND WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HOLD HIM FOR RANSOM! FB~ oops...oh well..anyway on with my song, *clears throat* mine, mine ,mine, mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, MINE, MINE, MINE- BC04~ I thought I told you SHUT UP; ok so as u can tell, neither of us owns Inu Yasha*shoots warning glare at FB* HOWEVER we do own Nelo Angelo, Kinhatsuko and Terma... FB~ Sesshy!!! Don't forget Sesshy!!! I love you sesshy!! BC04~*rolls eyes and shakes head* Will....You...SHUT UP! Srry guys FB is in denial...anyway here's the story....  
  
Prologue (Part II)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELVES??!!" Solange was breathing hard, her face red, looking at her daughters (A/N Hmmm I wonder why...~_^)  
  
Kuramu and Souta seemed to slide away. Nelo, Hatsu, and Kagome were standing there saying nothing.  
  
"I'm waiting..." Solange seemed to have calmed herself a bit, seeing as they were at the entrance of a mall...  
  
Solange was still shocked at how different her daughters looked.  
  
Kagome (who's the youngest and least outgoing ((no offence to her)) had dyed her raven black hair blue at the tips, had a piercing in her left ear; and her sense of style went from prep to punk.  
  
Hatsu (who was the oldest and is more outgoing then Kage but not as outgoing as Nelo) had dyed her black hair red at the tips, had two piercings in her left ear, one in her right and an eyebrow pierced; her sense of style went from prep to punk-skater.  
  
Nelo(who was the middle triplet and the most outgoing of the three) had dyed her black hair so much you could hardly see the black under it; she had red and blue highlights and bright pink tips. She had one earring in her right ear and a bright green belly ring. Her sense of style went from preppy-punk to skater-punk.  
  
"Well...ummm....we thought we needed a change-"Nelo being the bravest spoke up. She was cut off, "Alright...I'll let you stay like this but, you have to do chores for a month."  
  
'Wow we got off light....' the triplets thought at the same time. Kuramu and Souta ease their way back seeing as Solange has calmed down. "BUT IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS AGAIN I WON'T BE AS LEANEANT!" Solange screamed. The family just sweat dropped.  
  
"Well umm...let's go register the kids now honey." Kuramu said starting toward the car, nervously looking back at his wife.  
  
"Yes, lets go." Solange said now having spoken her mind. She walked toward the car.  
  
The girls sighed in relief, "Thank god that was all." Hatsu said when their mother was out of ear shot.  
  
"What, the punishment or the lecture?" Nelo asked amused  
  
"Both" Hatsu answered.  
  
(A/N sorry to pop this in here but I thought I needed to tell you that Kinhatsuko is going to have more than one nickname, just so you're not confused. Alright there's Hatsu, Kin, Hatsuko, and Suko by some. I'll inform u if more come up. Sorry again, on with the story.)  
  
"Yah, I agree." Kagome said.  
  
"Same here. I guess she changed..."  
  
(Oh how wrong they are....*evil laughter* muahahahahahahaha)  
  
~ * ~ At the High School ~ * ~  
  
The Higurashi's walked into the main office, the triplets looking very much annoyed. They had to listen to their mother ramble on about being disappointed and about who would get which chores and such.  
  
Kuramu walked over to the secretary, while the rest of the family stood back.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kuramu Higurashi, we're here to register our daughters. I think we informed you before moved here."  
  
"Welcome to Tama High. What are your daughters' names?" The secretary asked rolling over with her chair to a drawer behind her, opening it and looked for the H section.  
  
"Kinhatsuko, Nelo Angelo, and Kagome Higurashi." Kuramu answered.  
  
"Alright here we have them." She took three files out of the drawer. Then she rolled back to the main desk.  
  
She picked some papers off the desk and seemed to fill in some numbers or something.  
  
Then she put the papers on top of a stack, and handed the stack to Kuramu, who now looked very terrified.  
  
"You'll need to fill-in these registration forms." she instructed, then smiled at the look of horror he was giving her, "don't worry sir, its just recurred information like phone numbers, birthdates and such."  
  
(A/N alright here is where I cut it off. I mean who wants to read about a registration...ok I'll shut up now, on with the story.)  
  
~ * ~ Back at the Higurashi home ~ * ~  
  
"Good that that's over." Kuramu said walking in the front door. "My hand's so sore I won't be able to use it for a week.  
  
"Alright girls since we had to hurry to go shopping and register you, you kids can go choose what rooms you want." The four siblings went off running upstairs. "And no fighting!" Solange yelled after them.  
  
* ~ 5 min later upstairs ~ *  
  
"NO I WANT THIS ONE!"  
  
"YOU CAN HAVE THE OTHER ONE!"  
  
"I SAID I WANT THIS ONE FIRST!"  
  
"Fine neither of you get this room, I DO!" *laughs evilly*  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS KAGOME!!!" Kin and Nelo said in unison, staring at Kagome. They then turned back on each other, eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Didn't I say no fighting?" Solange said from the door way of the room in question.  
  
Nelo and Kin looked over to their mom, and they both tried to explain their side of the story, of course they talked over each other and it came out as a jumble of words.  
  
"Slow down, slow down." Solange said cutting off the girls. "Which one of you goes first?"  
  
"Nelo can go since she's such a baby, and would make such a fuss if I go first." Hatsu said, while she gave her sister a look that said "you better make it good"  
  
Nelo made herself calm down and not punch her older sister, then she sighed and started, "well, we were looking at all these empty bedrooms so we can choose who gets what room, like you said mom."  
  
Then she shot Kin a look, "I walked in here first and I was just going to call to the others to come and see the room I had picked, when Miss-I-gotta- have-it-my-way, walked in and said," she paused for effect then she said in a high-pitched-preppy voice "imitating" her sister, "oh my god!! This is sooooo my like room! Can't wait 'till I can like move like my stuff in here."  
  
Kin gave Nelo a look that said I'm-gonna-get-you-back-for-this.  
  
"Alright, Kinhatsuko now your side of the story."  
  
"Ok. Nelo here was standing in this room just staring, and I walked in and I looked at her, she looked at me, I expected her to say she'd picked the room, but she didn't say anything, so I liked the room, especially since its not on the side where the street's on," she paused to look out one of the windows, which you could see the backyard from.  
  
Then she continued, "And I said I wanted to take this room, and she flipped out on me, and that's how this whole argument started."  
  
"Well...seeing as there are two rooms about this size down the hall you two can have those while Kagome gets this one."  
  
"But mom!" Nelo started.  
  
"No Buts Nelo-you both are acting like immature 5 year olds so Kagome gets this room while you two get the rooms down the hall. Don't worry they both face away from the street"  
  
"Fine" Nelo and Kin muttered together.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well that's it...hope u liked it. Oh it's becool-2004's turn to write the next chapter. And let me tell yah she has sum good ideas ^_~ tehehehehe well please review. 


	3. First Day At School

A/n: Hiya! This is Becool-2004. Man it took Fluffy-Baby long enough to write the Prologue. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter and Plz R&R  
  
Disclaimer: BC04: You guys remember how FB wouldn't shut up? Well it started to drive me crazy so they put me in this padded room....Crazy? I was crazy once...they put me in a padded room. Padded room? I was in a padded room...it drove me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once...they put me in a padded room. Padded room? I was in a padded room...it drove me crazy.... Crazy? I was crazy once...they put me in a padded room. Padded room? I was in a padded room...it drove me crazy.  
  
*FB pops in disguised as a nurse and whacks BC04 over the head* FB: anyway we own Kinhatsuko, Nelo and Terma; But NOT Inu Yasha, and Co. *tear* that includes Sesshy  
  
BC04*faintly in background; barely audible over FBs crying*: Crazy? I was crazy once...they put me in a padded room. Padded room? I was in a padded room...it drove me crazy...*looks around* anyway*BIG creepy smile* on with the story....  
  
Chapter one-First Day  
  
Hatsuko, Nelo and Kage were walking to school in silence, when Kage turned to her sisters without warning, "I HATE uniforms, we never had to wear them at school in Chicago"  
  
"I don't know Kage, they seem alright" Kin said looking down at her red and black kilt and white French cut blouse.  
  
"I don't care. I still hate them, what so you think Nelo?"  
  
Nelo, who was walking in the front of them turned around to show that her French cut blouse was only done-up half way; so that her stomach and belly ring were showing.  
  
Nelo answered, "I think that we should flaunt what we got and not whine about what we want. Let's go though; the school is right over there. But make sure the spell's up first"  
  
"We know Nelo." Kage and Kin said at the same time, as they too undid some buttons to reveal their stomachs.  
  
~*~*~ Period One-Math ~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Terma, Kouga and Sesshoumaru were all sitting in the back of math class not really paying attention when there was a knock on the door. The teacher, Mr. Takashyba, answered it.  
  
"Aw, yes. Please come in one at a time and introduce yourselves."  
  
There seemed to be a small argument out in the hall when suddenly a girl about 15 or 16 walked in,  
  
"Ok, seeing as I'm the oldest my sisters wanted me to go first." *glares out the open door and mutters death threats*  
  
"Anyway my name is Kinhatsuko, but you can all call me Kin. I'm 15 but turning 16 in a few days and am the oldest of the three of us. But Nelo is the most outgoing."  
  
With that Kin walked over to the teachers desk and leaned against it waiting.  
  
All of the sudden the group at the back thought they were having a MAJOR Dejé vu; they all saw an other girl walk in looking almost the exact same Kinhatsuko., only difference being that her hair was dyed differently then Kin's and her eyes were a different colour,  
  
"Kay, so my name is Nelo Angelo, but you can just call me Nelo. Weird name for some one in L.A., I know. Believe me it was a weird name back in Chicago too. Basically my parents went to Italy when my mom was gonna have us and they were still discussing baby names. They went to a church or something odd like that and 'Nelo Angelo' pops up. They were gonna name Kin; Kinhatsuko Nelo Angelo Higurashi. But when I popped up they named me that instead. Anyway 'Nelo Angelo' means 'Dark Angel' and believe me; I more then live up to the name" with all that said, Nelo went and stood next to Kin, and waited.  
  
Nothing happened. Kin and Nelo looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Nelo got up off the teachers desk and said, "Kagome Kanna Higurashi; get your ass in here"  
  
"Shut UP Laura!"  
  
Nelos eyes flashed red.  
  
"Kage, I don't think that was a good idea." Kin called to the hallway. The rest of the class just sat there confused.  
  
"Why?" Kage asked as she stuck her head in the room. You could hear all the gasps coming from different parts of the room when Kage showed up.  
  
"Red" was Kin's one word response.  
  
"So she has dads-"  
  
"Nope I think she left it on her dresser at home."  
  
"SHIT NO!" Kage said as she bolted into the room as Nelo's eyes started to bleed red.  
  
"Come on Nelo! You can pull through this; you always have before." Kin yelled. Nothing happened; Nelo's eyes just got darker.  
  
'Shit this is not good' Kage thought. "Nelo Angelo don't you fucken do this! I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't have it with you. I wouldn't have call you that if I didn't know!"  
  
Slowly but surely Nelo's eyes started to change back to normal. Kagome turned around, "Uh....My name is Kagome but you can all call me Kage. Don't bug Nelo at all unless she has on her fang, you all saw what happened; she kinda loses it from time to time. Even when she does have it, it would be a good idea not to bug her."  
  
The class just sat there in shock; well most of the class anyway. Terma, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were the only ones to string a thought together.  
  
'Man, Kinhatsuko is HOT! I need to get to know her more. To bad this is the only class with her seeing as I failed grade 11 math and am in here for it.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
'Man, Nelo is HOT! A little temperamental but still HOT! I so need to get to know her more' Terma thought.  
  
'Man, Kagome looks good! I need to get to know her. Her sisters are nice looking too but no doubt Sesshoumaru and Terma noticed them. Kouga never pays any attention to math so it's not like he'll even see them this period.' Inu Yasha thought and looked over at Kouga; sure enough he was asleep.  
  
"Nelo Angelo, Kinhatsuko and Kagome. You all have detention after school for what just happened; and Nelo I suggest you go home and get what ever it is you need. I will dismiss you from class."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Takashyba" Nelo said as she walked out the door she heard three different voices yell at once,  
  
"That's not fucken fair! They shouldn't get detention it's their first fucken day!"  
  
"Boys! One more word out of you and you'll be there with them understood!" Mr. T yelled  
  
Silence filled the classroom; for about 3.2 seconds  
  
"Fuck"  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"That's it! You all have detention after school with the Higurashi girls"  
  
"Ok" they said with small smiles.  
  
~*~*~Lunch~*~*~  
  
Nelo, Kin and Kage walked off school property and dropped the illusion spell they had placed on themselves in the morning.  
  
"Ahh, that's better. I don't see why we have that up at school anyway" Kage said.  
  
'Figured she complain' Nelo thought as she shook her head, "It's so the people at school don't freak out Kage. The teacher's know but the students don't."  
  
"What about the demon's in the back? They didn't have spell on themselves." Kin pointed out.  
  
"You mean Kouga, Terma, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru? That's because they've been going to Tama for a while now" Nelo replied.  
  
"How do you remember their names? I can barely remember which teach is which at this school", Kin and Kage asked with raised eyebrows as they made their way to Burger King.  
  
Nelo rolled her eyes and said, "Unlike the two of you; I pay attention and figure out who the demons are and who aren't then I find out the names of the demons around us. Safety Precaution. Dad did it all the time back in the Warring States era over in Japan"  
  
"True. But Miroku and Sango aren't demon; their human." Kage said.  
  
Now it was Nelo's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You pay attention to the demons as a safety Precaution and I pay attention to the humans for the same reason. Humans can be dangerous to us too you know."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I get the point lets just go eat already." Nelo said pushing Kage inside the doors. Kage suddenly resisted being pushed any farther and Nelo looked over her shoulder to see why. Kin joined then shortly afterwards.  
  
There, at a table not to far from the doors, were the very people they had been talking about.  
  
"Let's just get into line and hope that they don't see us." Kage whispered to her sisters.  
  
"We're hanyou triplets with bright hair. It's kind of hard not to see us" Nelo whispered back.  
  
"We can still try" Kin said. Nelo only nodded.  
  
(Unfortunately (a/n: take it what ever way you like) Kouga saw the back of their heads as they got into line. 'I'd know that hair anywhere' Kouga thought, "Guys, I think that's Nelo, Kin and Kage in line"  
  
"I'll go see" Sango said as Miroku got up behind her.  
  
"Kin? Nelo? Kage?"  
  
"Yeah" they said at the same time; although they stiffened.  
  
"D-E", Kage muttered under her breathe, "and an M" (a/n: D-E is a Demon Exterminator while M is a Monk)  
  
"You want to eat with us? I'm sure we can share our food with you guys today so that you don't have to wait in line"  
  
Throughout all of this Miroku was inching his hand towards Nelo's butt.  
  
"I would stop that wondering hand of yours if you want to keep it." Nelo said after she twitched her ear.  
  
Miroku was stunned but kept going, he was about to touch her rear when Kin looked back and said, "You must really have a death wish Miroku"  
  
"Why's that?" Miroku asked as he 'rested' his hand on Nelo's ass.  
  
Putting one hand on the fang that was now around her neck Nelo braced herself with what she was about to do.  
  
"Can't say we didn't warn you about her" Kage said backing away.  
  
"Warn me about whom?" Miroku asked taking his hand off Nelo's ass.  
  
"Me!" Nelo all but screamed as she spun on the spot and slapped Miroku across the face.  
  
Nelo then went into a 'sitting dog' position on the ground and swept a leg at Miroku's feet causing him to fall on his back.  
  
Nelo took advantage of this and started to pound him on the head and in the gut. She then looked right into his eyes; flashed a warning and said, "You ever grope me or my sisters and you'll be VERY sorry." Nelo extended her claws to get her point across.  
  
Nelo retracted her claws, got off him extended a hand and said, "Thank you for removing your hand before I did it for you."  
  
Miroku just looked at her face then at her hand but didn't move.  
  
"Oh come on, your friends with two half demons and two full demons and your afraid to take a chicks hand to help you up off the floor?"  
  
Miroku could only stare at her more before he took her hand.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard; now walk upfront so that I can see your hands you lech."  
  
"Ok" was all he said.  
  
As they neared the table the gang looked over to Sango then to Miroku.  
  
"Wow Sango any harder and you'd pass for a half and half" Kouga said.  
  
"Don't look at me. It wasn't my ass he touched," Sango paused and rolled her eyes*slap* "Spoke to soon"  
  
Terma laughed, "So if it wasn't you then who was it?"  
  
"Me, and Miroku I thought I told you I wanted you to keep you're hands where I could see them-put them back on the table." Nelo said.  
  
"But, I'm not even near-" Miroku started but never finished.  
  
"NOW" Nelo screamed. Instantly Miroku's hands were back on the table in plain sight.  
  
Everyone, but Inu Yasha who was looking out the window, was staring at her.  
  
"What?" Nelo asked confused by everyone's looks.  
  
"Miroku only listens to Sango at a command like that-what you do?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Nelo shrugged her shoulders, "Scared him shitless is all"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the comment.  
  
"He made the decision to grope me; I made the decision to pound his ass"  
  
*snort* "So? Sango's the only human, I know of, who can scare Miroku shitless when it comes to groping" Inu Yasha said with out moving his head.  
  
Nelo sighed, 'Stupid Inu Hanyou-he's cute. Terma's better though'  
  
"When did I say I was human?"  
  
"I saw you in first and second. You and you're sisters are humans; nothing special"  
  
Nelo was behind him in a flash; she pulled his hair back so he would look right into her eyes. I ain't no human. I see two humans, two full demons, and five half demons...what about you?" Nelo finished by letting go of his hair.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around, he did in fact only see and smell only two humans, "You three are Inu Hanyous?"  
  
Nelo, Kin and Kage nodded their heads, "Three of the few left and damn proud about it too."  
  
'Well, this is getting more and more interesting' Inu Yasha, Terma and Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
~*~*~Detention Hall~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru and Terma were sitting at the back of the of the detention hall waiting for the girls to show when Terma asked. "So....why did you guys freak out in math?"  
  
"Kin" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Kage" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You?" they asked in union.  
  
"Nelo" Terma answered.  
  
Just then the door opened and the girls walked in. Kin and Kage were still in their uniform but Nelo walked in wearing blue flares with dirt and grass stains on them; as well as a few blood stains, with a black one sleeved top that read 'SK8R GURL' across the chest in red. (a/n: just a heads up-I'm a big red and black fan ok)  
  
"Nelo, I still don't see why you changed, I mean the teach is gonna walk in and tell you to change and then your going to go into you huge 'it's after school so I can wear what I want so fuck off ' speech. Don't you ever get tired of repeating that speech over and over since grade nine?" Kage asked as she sat down near Inu Yasha.  
  
"Not really. But it does change from wear what I want to do what I want, remember my first grade nine suspension?" Nelo asked taking a seat near Terma.  
  
"Yeah, stole the VP's car or something like that right?" Kin asked as she sat near Sesshoumaru, "Hey Sess"  
  
"Hello Hatsu"  
  
Nelo just stared at the two of them before saying, "You be careful there Sesshou; she may be the older one but you saw what I did to Miroku at lunch and that was just for touching my ass-imagine what I'd do if you harmed my sister"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled one of his rare smiles, (a/n there's something you don't see on his face often) "You have NO IDEA who you are speaking to Nelo"  
  
Nelo, Kage and Kin all rolled their eyes, "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands in Feudal Japan" they said at once.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at them with shock (a/n: yet another thing you don't see on Sesshoumaru's face that often)  
  
"Relax, our dad told us all about living in Feudal Japan and who all the Lords and Ladies were and stuff." Kage said with a small smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still a little lost, not to mention Inu Yasha and Terma being completely confused about what was going on.  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru spoke, "Higurashi; Good God it couldn't be!"  
  
A smile smirk played on Nelo's lips, "Wondered when you'd figure it out."  
  
"But...but...but how?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"My father is alive and well; you could always ask him about his relationship with your father." Kin said, "anyway, was it the VP's car you punked?"  
  
"No, it was the principles" Nelo said casually.  
  
Inu Yasha nearly fell out of his chair, Sesshoumaru was still off in La-La land and Terma did fall off his chair.  
  
"You punked your principles car and you only got a SUSPENSION? How'd you mange that?" Terma asked.  
  
"I'm a chick remember...I just said I got pressured into it." Nelo said, "Time Kin?"  
  
Kin checked her watch, "Ten after...why"  
  
Nelo pulled out her skateboard, "HENCE skater clothes. I gave the teach ten min. He's a no-show. I'm outtie. Need me call me!" With that Nelo skated out of detention hall.  
  
"Nelo wait up!" Terma called grabbing his board and running to catch up.  
  
Kin and Kage just shook their heads, "She'll never learn" they said at the same time.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Thus ends chapter one. Once again; seeing as this chapter was so freaking long I will tell you that this chapter was done by BeCool-2004(BC04), the next one will be done by Fluffy-Baby (FB). Please Review. It helps us out a lot, knowing what you think. 


	4. Hanging Out

(A/N it seems not too many ppl like this story...but oh well we're writing it for fun...please review...sorry I'm just really tired so I'll just go to the story)  
  
Disclaimer: FB~ tehehehehe Becool-2004 has finally been released from the mental institution...*snickers* BC04~ it was your fault I had to go there in the first place...STOP LAUGHING!!!! FB~ *quiets down* anyway here's the story.....*mumbles* before miss crazy here has a hissy fit... BC04~ I heard that! And we don't own Inu and Co.....here's the story....  
  
"....." Someone talking  
  
'.....' Someone thinking  
  
*....* actions  
  
*~.....~* change of setting  
  
**~**.....**~** Flashback  
  
"....." Someone talking on the other line of a phone  
  
((Authors note))  
  
Chapter two~ Skate-Boarding  
  
((A/N just so you know, Hatsu represents me, and Nelo represents Becool- 2004...yes the character's personalities are our personalities lol ^_~ anyway back to the story...))  
  
Hatsu, Sesshoumaru, Kage, and Inu Yasha were still sitting in detention hall. The teacher had shown up a little bit after Nelo and Terma had left.  
  
They thought he'd ask where two other students were, but he just walked out five min after he had come.  
  
On his way out he had said, "You all stay here until four ((school was over at three)). If I find that any one of you left..." he trailed off to let the others think of what punishments he might give them. Then he was gone.  
  
At quarter to four Hatsu was snoring ((not LOUD, a girl snore...lol)), Inu Yasha was throwing spit-balls at the ceiling, Kage was writing on the desk she was sitting in, and Sesshoumaru was off in his little world, while looking at Hatsu, a smile on his face.  
  
Hatsu, who felt his gaze, woke up and took her head off the table. She smiled at him, then she got up, "That's it you guys, I'm out." With that she moved toward the door.  
  
The others followed suite. Kage and Nelo went to their lockers to get their stuff, then they met up with Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha at the front doors of the school. There weren't any teachers in the halls so they got away without being caught.  
  
"So you guys wanna hang at the skating park?" Hatsu asked the guys.  
  
"Yeah sure." Inu Yasha nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah." Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"We'll have to go to our house to change and get our boards, you guys can do the same, and we'll meet you at the park. Oh yah, and do any of you know Sango's number?" Kage asked.  
  
"No, but you can ask Miroku." Inu Yasha gave them Miroku's number.  
  
They then went their separate ways.  
  
~ * ~ At the Higurashi House ~ * ~  
  
"So Kage, what do you think of Inu Yasha?" Hatsu asked as they walked in the front door.  
  
"Ummmmmmm" Kage blushed.  
  
"I knew it!" Hatsu said in triumph as she took off her shoes.  
  
Kage's blush disappeared, "And...what do you think....of SESSHOUMARU???" she asked now grinning.  
  
Now it was Hatsu's turn to blush, "Well...I think he's a great guy so far..."  
  
Kage gave her an all-knowing smirk. "Alright, alright I like him. There! I think he's smart AND sexy." Hatsu admitted now also grinning.  
  
With that Kage nodded her head and ran upstairs to their now filled rooms. They had gotten new furniture to put in their rooms, and they had also bought lots of new clothes in the one month before school started. They had known how to skate board before they had moved here, but no one in Chicago knew it.  
  
The sisters changed out of their uniforms in their separate rooms.  
  
Hatsu tied her hair up, put on a red belly-top, with an arm-warmer ((I donno if that's what they're called, correct me if you know)) on her right arm. She also put on a pair of baggy black pants.  
  
Kage also put her hair up and put on a dark blue top that had two black strings going down and tying around her stomach in opposite directions. She also put on a pair of dark blue faded jeans with two wide black leather belts.  
  
Then Kage took the piece of paper she had written Miroku's phone number on and, went to her cordless see-through-blue phone. She dialed then waited for someone to pick up.  
  
Miroku picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey." Kage spoke into the phone.  
  
"Ummm, who is this?"  
  
"Oh sorry. It's Kagome."  
  
"Oh, hey Kage, I should have recognized your beautiful voice."  
  
"Umm, ok thanx bout the compliment. But anyway me and the others were wondering if you could join us at the skater park today."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Well...would right now be ok?"  
  
"Yah sure."  
  
"Ok. Oh and by the way can you give me Sango's number?"  
  
"What makes you think I have it?" Miroku asked in a falsely innocent voice.  
  
"Miroku..." Kagome said warningly.  
  
"Alright, alright." he told her the number.  
  
"Thanx. We'll meet you there."  
  
They both hung up. Then she dialed Sango's number, and asked her if she wanted to come to the park as well.  
  
She agreed to meet them there as soon as she could. Kage hung-up the phone and went to get her board from beside her desk. It was light bluish-purple and it had KAGE written in the middle in dark purple letters.  
  
Then she walked out of the room, to meet Hatsu out in the hall. "Miroku and Sango are gonna meet us at the park as soon as they can." Kage said.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Hatsu said as she walked to the stairs, holding her board under her arm. It was black, and it had KIN written across it in bright red.  
  
They went down that stairs, and went to the hallway closet. Kin got her black hat, and Kage got her white visor.  
  
They locked-up since no one else was home, and they got on their boards and started skating toward the park.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru were now also making their way to the skater- part, while carrying their boards under their arms.  
  
"Hey guys!" they heard a feminine and rather familiar voice call from behind them.  
  
They turned their heads to see Kin and Kage skating toward them, when they were close enough the girls stopped and walked the rest of the way.  
  
"Hey girls." Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha said at the same time, big grins on their faces.  
  
They all started walking together toward the park. Inu Yasha and Kage in the front and Sesshoumaru and Hatsu behind them.  
  
It was sorta awkward so Kin tried to strike up a conversation with Sesshoumaru, "So how long you been boardin'?"  
  
He looked at her, "For about ten years. I broke one board each year doing stunts." He laughed, then he lifted the board he was carrying now, "This one survived the longest so far, three years." It was black and it had flames coming from either side toward the middle. 'It looks expensive' Kin thought studying the board.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could ask the same question to Hatsu, the park came into view; well the trees surrounding it that is.  
  
They walked in and searched for Nelo and Terma all around the park, while avoiding bumping into any skaters. There were half pipes and some hills made out of wood for the skaters to do stunts and just practice on.  
  
"Alright they aren't anywhere around here..." Kin said while still moving her head back and forth in search of her sister.  
  
"Let's check the trees." Inu Yasha said not waiting for a response as he moved toward the trees surrounding the skater park.  
  
The rest shrugged and followed.  
  
Surely enough when they entered the trees Nelo and Terma were embracing. Terma had his hands on Nelo's shoulders and had her pinned to the tree. Nelo didn't seem to be fighting it.  
  
They were so caught up in the kiss that they never saw the group watching them from near-by, until,  
  
"Wow Terma you made your move pretty fast." Inu Yasha said with a rather Miroku-like smirk. ((Oh GOD))  
  
"Tee Hee," Kage said, then started singing in a very girly voice, "Nelo and Terma, under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she giggled and Kin joined in her laughter.  
  
Terma and Nelo who had broken the kiss looked shocked at the four standing nearby. Well until Nelo became herself again.  
  
She moved out of Terma's embrace and gave him a smile, then she picked up her skate board that she had dropped on the ground.  
  
She walked calmly halfway to the group then yelled. "YOU BETTER RUN!!!!" then she started chasing the four in circles with her skate-board.  
  
Terma was still standing beside the tree, sighing in relief that it wasn't him who had pissed her off, and also promising to himself that he never would never make her angry.  
  
When Kin, Sesshou, Kage and Inu Yasha had enough bumps for Nelo to be satisfied, she walked to Terma took his hand and walked with him back to the half-pipes.  
  
The four "victims" were lying on the ground with swirly eyes ((@_@ lol I luv that face tee hee))  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well there ya go. Hope you like it...it was kinda boring I know...but hey its just the beginning...it'll get better ^_~  
  
Fluffy-Baby  
  
(Y)  
( , ,)  
c(")(") 


	5. Project

((A/N ummm alright to raven...we know it was preppy...but that's what it was SUPPOSED to be...Kagome hasn't really gotten past her preppines yet...::sigh::...thanx for the heads up once again though..oh and please don't put into reviews what you KNOW will happen...it kinda takes away the fun from the other readers...oh and to the rest of our reviewers thank you for supporting us...ummm anyway its Becool-2004s turn....uh oh she's giving me that glare again! Ok on with the story...))  
  
Chapter 3-The Project  
  
The gang sat in Science class barely listening to what Mr. Toutousai was saying. That is until the world project popped up.  
  
"Class, you will all be put into groups of six. Kinhatsuko, Nelo Angelo and Kagome you will be with Sesshoumaru, Terma and Inu Yasha"  
  
'YES' Kin, Nelo, Kage, Sesshou, Terma, and Inu all thought at the same time.  
  
"Miroku, Sango and Kouga. You will be with....Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna."  
  
'SHIT' Miroku, Sango and Kouga all thought.  
  
"Ok, so each group is going to have to make a volcano...do it what ever way you want. It's due next Friday" Mr. Toutousai said. (a/n: heads up- it's Friday now so that means they have a week)  
  
"OK, so whose house are we going to do this at?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Why not ours?" Nelo said.  
  
"Yeah, that way you can talk to our dad if you want Sesshou" Kage said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea; and don't call me Sesshou" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why not? Nelo does" Kage said back.  
  
"Yes, but knowing Nelo she WOULD live up to the name Nelo Angelo. And I respect her greatly for showing control when it comes to cover coming demon instinct" Sesshoumaru explained. Kage nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"ANYWAY, we'll give you our address and you guys can come over after we get out of school...oh and make sure to bring your bathing suits" Kin said with a small smile.  
  
"Ok" the guys said as they got the girls addresses.  
  
~*~Lunch~*~  
  
"Man that sucks. I can't believe that you guys got put with the ditsy chicks" Terma said to Sango, Miroku and Kouga.  
  
Nelo and Kin nearly fell out of their chairs while eating at Wendy's while Kage did fall out of her chair.  
  
"Ditsy chicks?" Nelo and Kin asked with raised eyebrows  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled at their twin expressions and explained, "Kikyo has had a thing for Inu Yasha ever since grade school but he's never liked her back. Kaugra has liked Terma since grade nine and Kanna; well honestly I'm not completely sure about her."  
  
"Kanna has liked Fluffy since the beginning of grade nine; but he doesn't like talking about it." Terma said with an evil smile.  
  
"Fluffy?" Kin asked.  
  
"Never mind." Was all Sesshoumaru said.  
  
~*~after school~*~  
  
Terma flew home (a/n: well seeing as he's half demon it's not that hard) changed into some of his better clothes with his bathing suit under his pants and boarded over to Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's house.  
  
The guys were waiting for Terma to show up before leaving. As soon as he did they boarded to the girls house.  
  
~*~five minutes later~*~  
  
"This can't be right" Inu Yasha said looking at the huge house behind the steel gates.  
  
"And why not? I mean if it really is the same Higurashi family then it makes sense" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Because they would have told us that's why not" Terma said as he looked over at the large lawn and even larger house.  
  
"You know...if you pushed the buzzer you would have been let in by now" Nelo said on the other side of the gate.  
  
The guys jumped at the sudden appearance of Nelo and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, come on in," Nelo said as she punched in a code and the door opened. Nelo lead the way up the path from the road to the house. When they got in the house Kin and Kage were in the TV/Computer room with the rest of their family.  
  
"Hey guys" Kin and Kage said without taking their eyes off the plasma TV that seemed to take up at lest half the wall.  
  
"Uhh...Hi" they said in awe as they looked around. Aside from the plasma TV they had 4 computers—one for each kid—all in one corner. On the couches sat the family—not including Nelo.  
  
"Why hello Lord Sesshoumaru. I haven't seen you for at lest 410 years." Kuramu said looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Uh..." was Sesshoumaru's oh-so-intelligent answer.  
  
Kuramu just chuckled and turned to Inu Yasha; his eyes wide.  
  
Inu Yasha fidgeted under his gaze.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha. Last I saw you; you were barley able to reach my knee."  
  
To say that, that surprised Inu Yasha would be an under statement. He was shocked as hell.  
  
"And Terma; how's Kouga doing with the pack?" Kuramu asked before Inu Yasha could say anything.  
  
"Just Fine Lord Kuramu, it is a shame that he couldn't be here personally to thank you for everything you've done." Terma replied; getting weird looks from everyone in the room but Solonge.  
  
"It was nothing. But now let's see. You know my daughters and Solonge but not my son." Kuramu said, as he beckoned Souta over, "This is Souta."  
  
"Hiya sport" Terma said ruffling his hair.  
  
Souta smiled, "I like you. You're nicer then your brother"  
  
Terma raised an eyebrow, "why's that?"  
  
"Because he calls whelp"  
  
Terma chuckled, "that's because you are one; but I won't call u that so no worries" "Yay!" Souta said.  
  
"Anyway" Kuramu said, "Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru; if Terma is done I would like you to meet the girls little brother"  
  
"Hi" Souta said as he glanced over on his way over to the PS2 game system.  
  
Souta suddenly stopped turned around and looked more carefully at Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Souta then looked at Terma his eye's widening; then he looked at his sisters and as his eyes got even bigger he bolted from the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Nelo asked her dad.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure" Kuramu said as Souta rushed back in, a book under his arms.  
  
"This is soooooo FREAKY!!" Souta mumbled half to himself, as he flipped though the pages.  
  
"What is it half-pint?" Kin asked; using the nickname the girls made for him.  
  
Ignoring the 'half-pint' comment Souta thrust his history book at her.  
  
Kin's eyes grew wide, "Oh....My....Good....God"  
  
"What?" Kage, Nelo, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and Terma asked at the same time.  
  
"Look" Kin said as she turned the book around for them to see. On the page was a black and white 'picture' (a/n: it was a painting someone did) of Nelo, Kin, Kage, Terma, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"What the...." Nelo said as she never finished as she silently read the caption underneath 'The six shown above are the six that saved Feudal Japan. Their names are unknown'  
  
Kin waited a bit before saying, "Ok, anyway. Let's get to doing what we were suppose to be doing"  
  
"Good idea Kin" Kage said more then a little freaked by what she read. Everyone else agreed and walked upstairs.  
  
"Ok, the guest rooms are down their—choose what ever one you like and change into your bathing suit" Nelo said.  
  
"I thought we were going to work on our project?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"We will...I just want to swim first" Nelo replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, everyone changed? Good. Let's go" Kin said as she started towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey if we're leaving the house don't you think we should at lest put clothes on?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No. Seeing as we're not leaving the house" Nelo said as she jumped up to the landing.  
  
"And you're going upstairs because....." Terma asked a little confused.  
  
"Uh.....the pool" Nelo said.  
  
"Right...you have an indoor pool on your third floor" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.  
  
"Right. I mean where else would we put the pool? Outside?" Nelo asked laughing a bit.  
  
"COME ON!" Kin said as she jumped up and joined Nelo on the landing; causing the house to shake slightly.  
  
"Kin! Nelo! What did I tell you about jumping onto the landing?" Solange yelled from the first floor.  
  
"Sorry mom!" they yelled back.  
  
With that they raced up most of the stairs; everyone else following behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, does it usually take this long to get to your 'pool' " Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Not really, only when we're taking the long way" Kage said as she skipped another 4 steps.  
  
"Long way?" Inu Yasha asked skipping four steps like Kage.  
  
"Yeah, the stairs are the long way and the....." Kin said but stopped mid- sentence; looking back she glared at Miroku who quickly took his hand away from Kage's back.  
  
"Screw this! I'm taking the shorter way." Nelo said as she hopped over the railing and landed in the second floor hallway, with that Nelo started walking towards a door.  
  
"Nelo! Wait up!" Terma yelled as he ran and caught up to her.  
  
~*~Nelo/Terma~*~  
  
"So...what's the shorter way?" Terma asked as they neared the door.  
  
"This" Nelo said as the door opened and she stepped inside.  
  
Terma looked shocked, "An elevator?"  
  
"Shorter way. There's at lest 120 stairs leading to the second floor due to the depth of the pool." Nelo explained.  
  
Terma was about to ask how deep the pool was when Nelo suddenly asked,  
  
"So Terma; any particular reason we kissed in the skate park?"  
  
"Um...because I like you" Terma said as he watched the doors close and Nelo push the button for the third floor.  
  
'OMG' Nelo screamed in her head and was about to say something to Terma when she realized that Terma was still talking.  
  
"....and I know that we just met and all, but I feel like I've known you for years. I want to go out with you, but if you don't want to then I'll drop the subject and not talk about it."  
  
Nelo couldn't help it, that speech all but screamed PRACTICED. As she laughed Terma's face fell,  
  
"I understand. I mean why would a beautiful person like you like a half- demon like me."  
  
"Terma. One-thank you for the complement; it was unnecessary but liked all the same. Two-I AM A HALF-DEMON. Full demons hate me; not including your brother or Sesshou. And Three- I like you, a lot. But as you yourself said; we have only known each other for a week. Maybe we should just get to know each other first and see how that goes before taking the next step. Agreed?"  
  
Terma smiled, "Agreed."  
  
"Great." Nelo said as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving the elevator to change.  
  
Terma walked out of the elevator in a daze and somehow managed to miss the pool and find a seat on a chair.  
  
"Terma!" someone called.  
  
Terma looked around and saw the rest of the group walking towards them, Kin and Kage in front.  
  
"How'd you get up her so fast?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Elevator" Terma replied, "and she's getting changed" Terma continued knowing that that's what the girls were going to ask.  
  
"You took an elevator while Sesshoumaru and I walked up 125 stairs to get here?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Guess so.", was all Terma said.  
  
~*~  
  
After Kin and Kage had left to change (a/n the family leaves the bathing suits in the pool room) the guys asked Terma what he and Nelo had talked about in the elevator.  
  
The girls, who had heard everything the guys were talking about decided to come out incase too much of the conversation was talked about. They walked out of the change rooms and into the pool room and were 'attacked' by the stares from the guys.  
  
"What?" They all asked at the same time looking over themselves to make sure nothing was wrong.  
  
Kin was wearing a black two-piece with the word 'punk' on the bottom left of both pieces.  
  
Kage, still a bit preppy, was wearing a sky blue tankini with baby blue peace sighs on them.  
  
Nelo was wearing a midnight blue two-piece with a dark purple Wicca Symbol in the centre of each piece.  
  
"N-nothing" they all said.  
  
All of the sudden Nelo let a smile creep slowly across her face that showed off her fangs; her midnight blue and gold eyes swam with a bright amber colour.  
  
"Nelo....what are you planning on doing?" Sesshou asked.  
  
Kin and Kage were shocked and showed it before asking, "How-"  
  
"That look she has on right now just screams mischievous" Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Who Cares? Let's swim!" Inu Yasha yelled as he pulled off his top and ran towards the pool.  
  
"Hey, how deep is it?" Terma and Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Um....nine feet is the deepest and 3 feet is the shallowest—which just so happens to be where Inu is about to dive."  
  
Terma and Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Inu Yasha as he continued his sprint for the pool. Luckily Inu Yasha had heard and stopped right at the edge of the pool,  
  
"Whew, that was close." Inu said.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha was aware of someone flying towards him, he grabbed who ever it was before they fell into the pool; unfortunately for the two of them Inu Yasha lost his balance and they fell into the pool.  
  
Kin had to lean on Sesshoumaru since she was laughing so hard,  
  
"That was mean Nels" Kin said.  
  
Nelo, who was clinging to Terma to stay upright since she was laughing so hard, said, "I know. But it was fucken funny!"  
  
"NELO ANGELO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kage screamed as she came up for air.  
  
"Yeah?" Nelo asked.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again or I WILL call you by your middle name!!" Kage yelled.  
  
"I highly doubt it" Nelo said as she walked menacingly towards Kin.  
  
"Nelo what are you doing?" Kin asked as she nervously walked sideways to get away from Nelo. Nelo suddenly lunged suddenly; claws out.  
  
"Nelo! What are you doing?" Kin asked/yelled as she jumped up and away from Nelo.  
  
Instead of following Kin up in the air; Nelo stopped and retracted her claws as she stood there smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Kin asked still in the air.  
  
"Look under you" Nelo replied still smiling.  
  
Kin looked down at the water and thought 'Oh Shit' before starting to fall towards the pool. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and looked up. There was Sesshoumaru smiling.  
  
"If you're gonna plummet—PLUMMET WITH A FRIEND!!!!!" was all he was able to say before they hit the water.  
  
"Seeing as most of us are in the water I might as well come in too—come in when you're ready Term" Nelo said before jumping and somersaulting in the air before straightening her body to do a dive.  
  
After coming up for air Nelo noticed that everyone—not including Terma—was looking at her shockingly.  
  
Nelo raised an eyebrow at their looks, "what?"  
  
"You called him Term. No one but Kouga calls him Term; he hates it and Kouga does it to annoy him" Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Correction," Terma said from behind Sesshoumaru, "I hate it if anyone BUT Nelo calls me Term. But you're right; Kouga does do it to annoy me."  
  
~*~  
  
After the gang swam for a few hours they decided to get out and just hang around.  
  
The girls changed and told the boys where the elevator was and said to them that they would meet them there.  
  
As the guys got off the elevator they were shocked to see the girls standing there already.  
  
"Do I even want to know how you got down here before us?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter; now get changed, we're gonna go get dinner ready" Kin said.  
  
After the guys had gotten changed they made their way down stairs; they then found the girls in the kitchen.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to get dinner ready" Terma said with a small laugh looking at the table of food.  
  
"Yeah well; we were just going to make a small dinner for you guys but then our parents asked us to make dinner for everyone else. So that's what we're doing." Kage said.  
  
"Anything we can do to help?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
'Besides sitting there and looking HOT...' Kin thought "No...we're alright"  
  
"Hey where's Nelo?" Terma asked noticing that she wasn't there.  
  
Kage was about to answer when Nelo did it for her,  
  
"DAD!!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY DAGGER IS?"  
  
"SHOULD BE IN THE W.R!!" Her dad yelled back to her from the TV room.  
  
"W.R.?" Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and Terma asked at the same time.  
  
"Weapon Room" Kin answered.  
  
Suddenly Nelo ran into the room and said, "Good the guys are in here—I'll talk to you in a sec"  
  
With that she ran into a room next to the kitchen that the guys had thought was a broom closet. But when the door was open they could see tons of weapons hanging on the walls and lined up against the walls.  
  
Nelo walked out of the Weapon Room, closed the door and safety locked it.  
  
"WHO EVER WAS THE LAST IN THE W.R. BEFORE ME DIDN'T PUT THE SAFETY LOCK ON!" She called as she walked over to where the guys were sitting.  
  
"Nelo you gonna help or not? And why did you want your dagger. You sense something? Because I didn't " Kin asked knowing that sometimes the house hold could come a little too relaxed and be attacked.  
  
Nelo and Kin had developed this 'Six Sense' when it came to danger; they could sense it before their full blooded demon father could.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna help, and you know how I am about my dagger and I'm not to sure about the S.S. I sense something but nothing bad" Nelo explained as she jabbed her dagger into the cutting board on her part of the table and placing her foot on a chair pulled up her pant leg and put it away; she then pulled her pant leg down.  
  
"Yeah and guys; I talked to my dad about it and he said that if you wanted to stay the night it wouldn't be a problem. You can think about it during dinner and tell us after" Nelo explained.  
  
"Uhh...ok, we'll think about it" was all they said.  
  
So it looks like it's up to Fluffy what their answer will be. Oh and since I didn't put it at the top; we don't own Inu Yasha and co. but we do own Kin, Nelo, Terma and possibly an other character that might pop up. 


	6. Sleepover

A/n: Sorry we haven't been updating as much as we use to...exams have gotten in the way. But now that they're over we should be updating sooner. As for the disclaimer.......check the first couple of chapters.

Chapter Four Sleepover

After dinner the group went upstairs to hang-out in Kin's room. When they walked in the guys gasped.

The room was HUGE! The walls were painted bright red, ((it's been about a month now)), and in one corner she had her queen size bed; complete with a leopard print blanket. Then she had her laptop on her desk and a TV in front of her blue couch. There was a pile of DVD's and VHS's on a shelf. She also had two CD racks on either side of her stereo; as well as surround-sound.

Nelo, Kage and Kin sat down on the couch.

"So, did you think about sleeping over?" Kage asked.

The guys whipped out of their daze and took a seat beside the girls.

"Yeah," Inu said while skooching closer to Kage while TRYING to not make it obvious.

"Yeah you thought about it? Or yeah, you'll stay over?" Kin asked jokingly.

"Both" Sesshou answered.

"Alright. Well, when do you want us to go to your houses and get your stuff?" Nelo asked.

"Is now ok? It's seven already..." Terma said.

"Kay, let's go" Kin said; getting up at the same time as Nelo and Kage.

Inu and Sesshou gave Terma a look that said, 'you-just-had-to-make-them-get-up!'

Sesshou sighed and got up; Inu and Terma following suite.

After the group came back from getting the guys stuff they went back up to Kin's room.

Without warning, Kin jumped on her bed and started to jump up and down on it.

Nelo laughed while Kage raised an eyebrow.

When she was out of breath, she jumped one last time and landed on her butt; everyone laughed.

"Alright; we'll show you mine and Nelo's rooms then we'll head over into one of the guest rooms where we'll sleep." Kage said as she walked towards the door.

"You guys go ahead; I need to talk to Sesshou for a little bit"

The others grinned as they nodded and walked out the door.

Sesshou stayed behind and turned to Kin; then he walked over and sat down beside Kin on the bed.

Kin smiled, "Alright; we need to get this straight."

She looked up and met his amber gaze,

"I hope this speaks for itself" he leaned over and captured her lips; he then put his hands on her waist as they turned to face each other; she put her hands around his neck.

They broke the kiss when they both needed something very important. Air.

Kin smiled, "Yes, I guess that does speak for it's self," her arms still around his neck, as his arms moved behind her to clasp together and pull her closer; their lips were centimeters apart when some one clearing their throat.

"Don't you know ho to knock?" Kin asked Souta who was standing in the door way smiling mischievously.

"What do you want?" Kin asked getting suspicious at his silence.

"I just wanted to borrow your 'Japan History' book" Souta finally said; still grinning.

"Get it off the shelf over there" Kin said while pointing to a shelf full of books beside her desk.

When Souta left she turned back to Sesshou, "Sorry about that Sesshou."

He smiled, "It's alright."

"We should go meet the others or they'll start getting......suspicious."

Sesshou sighed, "ok" he let go of her waist, though rather hesitantly.

They got up and Kin let her arms fall to her sides. They then walked into the hall and into Kage's room, seeing as that's where all the noise was coming from. When they entered it was a sight to see.

There, standing soaking wet were Inu, Nelo and Terma. And sitting on her now 'deflated' bed was Kage laughing hysterically. Nelo looked very pissed as she flexed her claws looking at her younger sister.

Now able to open her eyes, Kage took one look at Nelo and the laughing stopped immediately,

"I feel like swimming again, who wants to come?" Kage said before dashing out of the room.

"Nelo you're wearing the necklace aren't you?" Kin asked as she watched Nelo's eyes flicker red now and then.

Nelo growled deep in her throat, her eyes glowing.

"I'm guessing not" Kin dashed off leaving the guys with an angry transforming Nelo.

The three guys looked at each other then at Nelo who's fangs were now growing. Just when she was going to reach her final stage; Kin dashed back in and slipped the necklace over her head. When Nelo's vision finally cleared Kin whacked Nelo upside the head,

"What did we say about taking off the necklace?"

"Don't start Kin" Nelo growled.

Kin sighed, "Alright sorry. It's just that you could have really harmed Kage this time."

"Sorry, where did that little wimp go anyway?" Nelo asked looking around.

"I think she went off to the pool" Kin said.

"See ya in a few" Nelo said dashing off to the pool.

"NELO!" Kin sighed, "I guess Kage kinda deserves it after bursting her water bed again." Grins, "What am I blabbering about? Why should I miss this?"

She dashes toward the door but stops and looks back, "You guys coming or not?"

When they arrived at the 3rd floor they found Nelo and Kage in the pool. There was a lot of splashing going on because of Nelo dunking Kage. They were both in two pieces, different this time.

Suddenly there was a loud splash as Kage jumped out of the water and doing a hand-stand on Nelo's shoulders; dunking her in turn. Kin quickly ran to the change rooms and came back out moments later in a different two piece of her own.

She dived into the pool and resurfaced close to where Nelo and Kage were 'play' fighting. Kin dived again and suddenly Nelo and Kage disappeared at the same time.

When the three girls resurfaced Nelo and Kage were laughing while Kin had a wide smile on her face.

"Alright, what just happened?" Inu Yasha asked no one in particular; being a little confused at why Nelo and Kage both went under at the same time.

"If you would have been paying more attention to the water-fight then to Kagome, you would have seen Kin dive in and pull Nelo and Kage's feet from under them; when she herself was under" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh........" Inu Yasha said, now understanding.

"Ok, it's pretty late, we should get into our pj's and watch movies or something," Kin suggested as she got out of the pool.

Sesshoumaru was the only one not answering, since he was a bit to busy staring.

He only snapped out of it when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh? Wha?" He looked around at everyone.

"We-are-going-to-change-and-go-watch-movies-in-the-entertainment-room." Inu explained as if Sesshoumaru was stupid.

When they all brought their stuff to the huge entertainment/guest room the guys noticed that there were two bars, a big screen TV, a stereo system, surround sound, fridge, video games along with all the systems, and four couches.  
  
The girls told them that there was a bathroom through the door on the left and a workout room through the door on the right. Deciding to change the girls left; allowing the guy's time to change as well.

When they all met back in the room the girls were 'attacked' with stares; the guys getting the same treatment.  
  
Kin almost drooled (sound familiar? Inside author and friends joke) 'Ohmigod, I can't believe how sexy Sesshy looks in (get a cup fly, get a cup) boxers and a t-shirt.....wait- Sesshy? Where did that come from? Oh well, It's cute; maybe I'll use it sometime' Kin smiled as she thought.

Nelo and Kage seemed only to be able to stare; Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and Terma were about to drool.  
  
"Um, what movie are we going to watch?" Kin asked getting kinda freaked out by all the staring.   
  
There was a great discussion until it came down to Pirates of the Caribbean Vs. X2: X-men united.

"Either way we'll see them both," Kin said, "we have enough time to see them both, plus others, so just pick one we'll watch first."

There was a vote and PTC won; Kin ran to her room to get the DVD, while Nelo went to the bar to get popcorn started and Kage went to get blankets and pop. While the girls were getting everything ready, the guys each took a couch.

Sesshoumaru sat on the couch closest to the TV(a/n: the couches are set up in a half circle) Terma took the one in the middle and Inu on the left. Kin came back with the DVD and placed it in the player, then sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

Kage came back with the blankets and pop, she threw a blanket at each guy, placed the pop can box on the table and then sat down next to Inu, pulling the blanket(and Inu) near her legs.

Nelo came with the popcorn in three bowls, gave a bowl to each couple and sat down with hers and Termas while pressing play on the remote.

----2 hours later------

When the movie was done Kin went downstairs to get herself some cookies; she came back with a bag and a mouth full of them.

"Like cookies do you?" Sesshou asked with a slight smirk as she sat back down.

"Yeah, she does. Word of advice: don't take any from her, she'll freak on you" Kage said, sounding like it came from experience, as she put the next movie in.

----another 2 hours later----

X2 had finally ended, Sesshou looked down at the girl who's head was leaning on his shoulder, he then stroked her hair compassionately.

"Well, I see the Great Sesshoumaru has finally fallen." Inu Yasha said sleepily from where he was still sitting with the sleeping Kage.

Sesshoumaru was lost to his thoughts as he kept stroking Kin's hair. Terma and Nelo were asleep in each others arms.

"Look at yourself little bro" Sesshoumaru finally responded.

"I never said I wasn't" Inu said with a smile as he held Kage closer and seemed to fall asleep.

Sesshoumaru decided he should go to sleep as well. He pulled Kin onto his lap, then proceeded to lay down with her on top of him, her head on his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

----Saturday Morning----

Sunlight was caressing Nelo's eyelids; she blinked once and looked straight into red-brown eyes.

She smiled and said sleepily, "Hey."

"Hey" he answered, smiling back.

Nelo looked around, seeing Inu and Kage sleeping with their arms around each other and as she looked over at Sesshou and Kin, she giggled.

Terma, who was busy studying Nelo's features looked over and smiled. Sesshou was sleeping on his back and Kin was lying on top of him, her cheek on his chest.

"They all look so cute like that" Nelo said, "alright, lets go get something to eat..." She smiled as a idea popped into her head.

"Um...Nelo...what are you thinking?" Terma asked, now getting a bit nervous at the look in Nelo's eyes.

"Alright," Nelo said not answering his question, "let's go."

Nelo got up and left, followed by Terma. They walked into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge:

Girls,   
your mother, grandpa, Souta and I went to Chicago for five days to finish off some business. You girls be good! We didn't have time last night or this morning due to the...circumstances the three of you were in. Anyway, we'll call as soon as we get there to check up on you.

We love you,

Dad

Nelo grinned and handed the paper over to Terma to read.

------

Kin woke up slowly, 'why is my bed so hard?' she thought as she opened her eyes, 'and what's this silver stuff?' Kin wondered as she reached for the 'silver stuff.' It was soft, really soft and felt like...HAIR? 'Wait a minute' Kin raised her head and was looking right into Sesshoumaru's sleeping face, 'aw; he looks so cute sleeping like this.'

Kin wanted to lye there watching him forever, only, she had to get up. When she moved to get up she was stopped by two hands around her waist. Smiling, Kin looked at Sesshoumaru who was now moving in his sleep, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She took a strand of his silky hair and started tickling his neck. Sesshou mumbled and then he started to chuckle softly. 'Ohmigod, he's ticklish! Let's see here...'

Kin stopped tickling him long enough to straddle his waist and start to tickle his ribs. Kin was so into tickling him, and laughing at the faces he made that she hadn't realized he was awake.

Using this to his advantage, he grabbed her waist and flipped them over, he now being on top. Kin was taken completely by surprise, and even more so when he started to tickle her.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" she yelled while laughing and struggling to get away, "Stop, stop! Ha, ha, ha!"

Sesshou stopped tickling her and decided to stop her laughter. He lowered his head and kissed her.

"Ya know, getting woken up by hysterical laughter is just what I always wanted." Kage said sarcastically, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Really?" Inu asked as he stretched slightly.

"Sarcasm is a foreign langue to you isn't it?" Kage said teasingly.

Kin and Sesshou were still kissing, so they just ignored them.

Just then, Nelo walked in with a bucket of ice cold water, she walked over to Kin and Sesshou and dumped it on them.

"NELO!!!!!!!!!!!"

---Monday Morning-Math---

Class, I would like to introduce you to yet another new student."

The student walked in through the door and the triplets gasped.

------

alright, I bet your all wondering who it is, plz don't kill me...I just had to put a cliffie in and Nelo wanted to introduce the person. So until next time.

Fluffy-Baby.


End file.
